baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Randy Wolf
Randall Christopher Wolf (born August 22, 1976, in Canoga Park, California) is a left-handed pitcher for the Milwaukee Brewers. Amateur career Wolf played PONY League Baseball in West Hills, CA. He played high school baseball at El Camino Real in Woodland Hills, CA, where he was named High School "Pitcher of the Year" by the Los Angeles Times in 1993, and "Player of the Year" in 1994. Wolf continued his amateur career at Pepperdine University where he was Freshman 1st Team All-America, West Coast Conference Pitcher of the Year, 2nd team College All-American, and West Coast Conference All-Star. Draft and minor leagues He was originally drafted by the Los Angeles Dodgers in the 25th round of the 1994 Major League Baseball Draft, but didn't sign. He was then drafted by the Philadelphia Phillies in the second round of the 1997 Major League Baseball Draft. He rose through the minor leagues quickly, including stops with Single-A Batavia (1997, 4-0, 1.58, 7 starts), Double-A Reading ( , 2-0, 1.44, 4 starts), and Triple-A Scranton/Wilkes-Barre (1998, 9-7, 4.62, 23 starts & 1999, 4-5, 3.61, 12 starts). Major league career Philadelphia Phillies Wolf made his major-league debut on June 11, , against the Toronto Blue Jays, pitching 5 2/3 innings, giving up one run, and recording his first career victory in the Phillies 8-4 win over Toronto. Perhaps his best season was in , when he was selected to the National League All-Star team and finished the year with a career-high 16 wins. On August 11, , Wolf hit two home runs while pitching the Phillies to a 15-4 win against the Colorado Rockies. On July 1, , Wolf underwent Tommy John surgery, missing the remainder of the season and the first half of the season. He made his return to the Phillies' rotation on July 30, 2006. He finished the 2006 season with a 4-0 record, pitching only 55 innings. Phillies fans created a Wolf fan club, The Wolf Pack, whose members came to games sporting wolf masks. This prompted the Phillies promotional team to have a Randy Wolf Mask giveaway night. When one member of The Wolf Pack died, Randy attended the funeral. After the 2006 season his contract with the Phillies expired and he became a free agent. Los Angeles Dodgers Wolf signed as a free agent with the Los Angeles Dodgers. On July 4 2007, Wolf went on the 15-day DL due to left shoulder soreness. He was expected to recover, but he underwent shoulder surgery and missed the rest of the season. On November 1, the Dodgers bought out his option and allowed Wolf to become a free agent. San Diego Padres, Houston Astros On December 1, 2007, Wolf signed a one-year contract with the San Diego Padres. On April 15, , Wolf had a no-hitter through 6.2 innings against the Colorado Rockies at Petco Park before Brad Hawpe hit a single. On July 22, 2008, Wolf was traded to the Houston Astros for Chad Reineke. Return to Los Angeles On February 6, , Wolf signed a one-year $5 million contract to return to the Dodgers. He turned in one of his best seasons for the Dodgers, finishing 11-7 with a 3.23 ERA in 34 starts for the team. Milwaukee Brewers On December 14, 2009, Wolf agreed to a 3 year, $29.75 million contract with the Milwaukee Brewers.Brewers, Wolf finalize three-year deal Through June 9th of the 2010 season, Wolf is on pace for the lowest strikeout to walk ratio of his career. Personal life Wolf's older brother Jim Wolf is a Major League umpire. To avoid a potential conflict of interests, Jim Wolf is not allowed to work behind the plate on games his brother pitches. In 2007, Wolf purchased a house in Los Angeles' Hollywood Hills from rocker Slash. Wolf's entrance music is "Jambi" by Tool See also * List of Major League Baseball leaders in career wins References External links Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Baseball players from California Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:Los Angeles Dodgers players Category:San Diego Padres players Category:Houston Astros players Category:Milwaukee Brewers players Category:National League All-Stars Category:Batavia Clippers players Category:Reading Phillies players Category:Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Red Barons players Category:Clearwater Phillies players Category:Lakewood BlueClaws players Category:Clearwater Threshers players Category:Inland Empire 66ers of San Bernardino players Category:Pepperdine University alumni